


Two Hunters And A Warlock

by N1x3r, Novalight



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1x3r/pseuds/N1x3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Laviana Avery and Mila-5 both join as Guardians, classed in Hunter and Warlock. Sparks fly between a certain Vanguard Hunter and Exo Warlock.Meanwhile, the Cabal have taken over the city, ripping the Light out of Guardians. Mila-5 and Laviana get their light back, but not all is without consequence.UPDATE: This story is currently on hold until my co-writer decides to continue with me.





	1. Prologue

"We shall gut you like a pig, and hang you from your intestines." A raspy voice laughed, the blade brushing against her throat. A small line of blood ran down her throat.  
Arms held her, bending her own to the point that they were dislocated. Laviana would have easily taken down her would be attacks/murders, but they have drugged her with a strange dart.

She had a feeling that it was illegal. Very illegal, maybe a new Black market type .

Dazed, Laviana could only be held as the knife was removed from her throat and thrusted into her stomach, below her belly button. She hissed as the blade quickly travelled upwards, leaving her body at her rib cage.

Laviana stared at nothing, the pain causing tears to form. She didn't know when, but hands started to play with her now exposed organs. She died painfully and slowly at the hands of her murders.

When her body was found, her small intestine was wrapped around her body.

The House of Avery mourned.

-  
North was very frustrated. He had travelled the entire Galaxy, yet he hasn't found his Guardian! If he had hands, or hair, he would be tearing it out in frustration.

Staying hidden as he watched five Exo's walk past him, baring a strange neon mark on their foreheads. Feeling a pull, North followed it, giddy. He was going to meet his Guardian!

His bright lone optic caught sight of the body before him. His shell quivered. By The Traveler....His poor Guardian had been gutted, as if they where just an animal. Floating over the still warm body, North channelled his Light, focusing.

His shell expanded, lighting up the dark area with his soul. He pushed a piece into the body, feeling the connection light up a hollow piece of him. The other Ghosts' were not kidding when it felt amazing to have a Guardian!

Dark pale blue eyes gained hue, sparking as the Guardian screamed.


	2. Chapter One

Mila hugged her coat tighter around herself. When a Guardian, the Warlock Vanguard no loss, came down to tell Mila and her family that The Traveler had choosen Mila as a Guardian, she was shocked. She couldn't be a Guardian!

Outraged, her family silently fumed as the Warlock, Ikora, left. Despite her pleas, her family tried to get rid of her Light. They turned her into an Exo, ripping out her brain and placing it into the dark, cold metal body.

The Light stayed with her.

Despite not feeling the chill, Mila wrapped herself tighter in her cloak. Now, with her Ghost she lovingly named Kirk, Mila set out to join the Guardian's in the Last City.

After all, once she's a Guardian, her family will fade as the years pass. She will forever stay at the age 21. At the gate of the city, Ikora was waiting.

"Mila, I'm glad you have made it." Ikora said, having found out what her family was doing. Outraged, Ikora could only wait for Mila to pack up and leave. Thankfully, she was ready to leave and never return.

"I'm glad to finally be free from their horrible grasp." Mila said, being led into the City by her new Mentor. Guardian and their Ghosts walked past, some talking, others trying to shove large weapons into their vaults and some buying tokens, weapons and food.

"In order for you to become a Guardian, you must know how to deal with weapons." Ikora said as they both stepped into the training area. A training bots head flew towards them, with both Ikora and Mila having to duck.

Mila watched, wide eyed, as a woman battled the training bots. She was fit, having rippling muscles. She had warm skin, wearing only a sports bra, shorts and boots.  
The most noticeable thing about the woman is that on her stomach, she had a fresh pink scar that looked very painful.

She was sweating, highlighting her muscles and body as she wrapped her thighs around a bots shoulders, twisting her body. She fell to the floor, the head coming clean off, landing in the woman's outstretched hand.

Another Exo was cheering her on, wearing a ripped cloak and plain clothes with a revolver strapped to his thigh. He had bright cyan optics and a bright orange glow from his mouth.

"Yea, that's it! Woo! That's my Hunter!" The Exo yelled, putting a fist into the air as the other Guardian stood, throwing the head at him. She smirked, stretching out and walked over to the Exo. 

"C'mon Cayde, you now owe me." The Hunter said as Cayde handed her a towel to soak the sweat up. "You said, "If you can beat the Champions at level 50, I'll personally buy you a weapon of your choice""

Cayde waved a hand, placing his hands on his hips. "Yea, yea, I know. All you do is cost me Glimmer." He teased, hand reaching to ruffle the Hunter's messy hair.

Mila blinked, and Cayde was on the floor, arm twisted painfully as the Hunter was behind him. "Ow, ow, ow!" He whined when his arm was twisted further. "Stop abusing me!"

The Hunter chuckled, easing off before helping Cayde off the ground. "If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that Ikora and her new Warlock has arrived."

Cayde and the Hunter turned their attention towards Ikora and Mila, making her gulp. The Hunter was watching her with a predatory look. She looked towards Ikora.

"When your new Warlock is ready, send her to me. And Cayde?" She said, placing one hand on her hip as she turned her head to look at a frozen Cayde. "Add her to my Fire-team."

With that said, the Hunter walked out, hips swaying slightly. 

Mila watched, mouth plate hanging open in shock. She's going to join her for training and for a Fire-team?!

"Who was that?" She asked, voice filled with slight static due to shock. Ikora simply shook her head, looking to Cayde. Once he saw that they were waiting for him to introduce her, he laughed.

"That was Laviana Avery. She's one of the best Hunter I have, maybe even better than me." Cayde said proudly before sticking his hand out. "Cayde-6."

Mila shook his hand meekly. "Mila."

She quickly let go, feeling herself flush in Cayde's presence. By God, (or was it now Traveler?) Cayde was handsome, for an Exo.

Ikora cleared her throat. "Now since that is settled, we need to find Laviana and introduce Mila to Maria." Cayde laughed into his hand, with Ikora raising an eyebrow in a silent question. What was so funny?

Cayde finally explained. "You all better prepare yourselves for whatever we're going to walk into. Laviana and Maria are not shy." His optics twinkled with silent laughter.

Ikora hummed at the back of her throat. "So they finally confused to each other after a decade of them dancing around each other?"

Cayde snorted, "No. I had to intervene and give them a little push, Cayde-style" 

Confused, she listened to Cayde and Ikora's small talk as the three of them searched for 'Maria' and Laviana. With Kirk silently hovering above her shoulder, simply choosing to watch and catch up on all the gossip he had missed (the Drama Queen). Whatever warnings Cayde had said, the sight Mila saw would change everything she believed about Guardians. The scene was like so;

Guardian's stood and watched, all leering or cheering on Laviana and another woman. The new woman was tall, with a slim build bulked up by her armour. She had light blue, almost white skin and dark blue hair. Her Ghost, with a tough looking shell and coloured black with white highlights, was talking with another ghost. The other ghost was sphere shaped, with green and silver markings.

Laviana, despite the height difference, was currently dipping Maria. Maria had her arms wrapped around Laviana, looking happy as they both kissed each other. As Maria pulled away, Mila noticed that she had a blue stripe running from her forehead to her lips, which missed her eye. It appeared to be markings, which explained much, since Maria is an Awoken.

With his hands cupping his mouth, Cayde hollered at the couple. "Oi you two! Enough! Not even five minutes back and you're already snogging the Light out of each other!"

Maria laughed, a surprisingly feminine noise, unlike Laliana's slightly rough feminine voice. "You just want to join in, little Hunter!"

"I'll show you whose a 'little Hunter'!-"

Mila smiled, already feeling like she'll enjoy life as a Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! First chapter is now out!  
> So, Laliana has a Titan gf named Maria. I took Maria from one of my own characters in Destiny 2, despite the fact that they're not a Titan.  
> Mila is now in The City, having met most of the characters.


	3. Chapter Two

It has been over half a century since Mila-5 has joined the Guardians and has joined Laviana and Maria's Fire-team. Their ghosts, Kirk, North and Hellblazer (yes, Maria admitted she was drunk at the time, but Hell doesn't mind) have guided them to victory.

And, with Laviana and Maria's 'help', Mila asked Cayde out on a date, voice box stuttering. To their surprise, Cayde simply made a jamming printer noise and agreed, his 'calm and relaxed' composure no where to be seen as he stuttered happily.

With Maria helping around The City, both Mila and Laviana were called to a Vanguard meeting. Laviana just shrugged, allowed North to transmit her armour on before she walked out the door.

Mila-5 quickly followed her example, allowing Kirk to change her clothes into armour. Over the years, Laviana and Mila's friendship grew. She was grateful that Laviana has taught her everything she knows about fighting.

Without her harsh training, Mila would have suffered a fate of dying over and over, with poor Kirk reviving her.

They both stood infront of Zavala. The Titan Vanguard eyed them, tone firm when he spoke. "I have a mission for you both. There has been reports of a new group hiding in the EDZ and a uprising near Jupitar."

"Avery, you will search for the group in the EDZ. I trust you will be able to do it." Zavala said, the Hunter nodding her head in agreement. "Mila-5, you will go out and stop the uprising of Fallen near Jupitar."

"Yessir." Mila said before Zavala dismissed them. As they walked, Laviana sighed.

"You're always getting the fun missions." She teased, both heading to the hanger. "Well, that's what happens when I train rookies. Stuck with the boring missions as you all have fun, shooting Fallen."

Mila's yellow optics twinkled with mirth as her eyebrows rose, smirking. "Yea, that's what you get, training us rookies. You're getting old, Laviana."

"Mila! Are you suggesting that I, an immortal human forver stuck at age 25, am getting old?" Laviana may have sounded insulted, but her smirk gave away her amusement.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you, O wise old one." Mila teased, dodging a swipe from Laviana. She laughed as Laviana walked to her own ship.

She stopped laughing when she bumped into Cayde-6. "Ah, I knew I could hear Angels singing." He said, making Mila's optics roll. "Going on a mission?"

"You know me so well. I'm going to stop some Fallen rebels near Jupiter." Mila said before pressing her forehead against Cayde's. Due to the fact that they are Exo's, they don't have lips or tongues.

Pressing foreheads together is an Exo's way of kissing. 

"I'll see you soon then, Mila." Cayde said before stepping away, cloak blowing in the light draft coming from the open hanger doors. Smiling, Mila got into her ship.

A startled Kirk, who was inside her ship, made her smile as he beeped in surprise. "Mila! Back so soon. I've finished updating our maps from HQ's database."

"Thanks Kirk." Mila said as she flew her ship to Jupiter. "I'm sure everything will be fine when we get back."

-

Laviana had been following these tracks for days. She crouched, fingers brushing against new footprints. Feeling another presence, Laviana quickly reached for her pistol discreetly strapped to her thigh and aimed it at her attacker, a rifle being aimed between her eyes.

It was a stand off.

Looking at her attacker, Laviana smiled from underneath her helmet. She let her gun lower, leaving the woman still aiming her rifle. "Would you mind lowering you're rifle? It would do nothing to me."

Hurming, the woman lowered the rifle. "Who are you and what are you doing out here?" She demanded.

"I'm a Guardian and I've been searching for you and your group. You can tell them to come out now, I don't bite." Purred Laviana, confident. One by one, a group of twenty came out of hiding.

"A Guardian, looking for us? I wonder what for." Sneered the woman. "Names Hawthorne, Suraya Hawthorne."

"Well, now that I've found you, all I need to do is report bac-" Laviana gasped, suddenly feeling herself become dizzy. She stumbled as a wave of Light, the Travelers Light, cut her own off.

She fell to her knees, legs too weak to hold her up. Her Light was gone, leaving her hollow. Feeling wetness, she reached down and touched her waist.

Relisation set in. When North bonded to her, her wound healed partly. North tried, but couldn't make the scar heal completely, having to leave it fresh. Laviana never minded, due to the fact that not many know how she got that long scar.

Now, without North, without her Light, her scar is slowly peeling away. Soon, her guts would be spilled. Literally. Blinking her eyes open, she saw North lying on the ground.

She reached for him just as the world went dark.

-

"This is Mila-5, we have finished our mission." Mila said as she guided her ship. The comm.s just spat static, making Kirk and Mila share a glance. It wasn't like them to not respond. "Is anyone there?"

"Mila, look! Remember when I said you fly too fast? Forget I said that. Fly fast!" Kirk demanded as Mila watched giant Cabal ships attack The Last City. 

Quickly docking her ship, Mila transmitted out, gun ready. She raced through the burning hanger, shooting Cabals that were trying to invade. She met up with Shaxx, who was helping civilians.

"Ah! Mila! Come, you can get a weapon from my vault. You need to drive back these Galra." He said, holding the door open. Mila rushed through, picking up a gun on her way out.

Now, she was just shooting every in her way, slowly making her way to the top. When she did, she saw the ships raining fire down on the city. With Cayde, Ikora and Zavala busy, Mila was on her own.

Mila's heart broke to see the Traveler caged by the Cabals machine.

"How do we come back from this?" Kirk softly said, hovering by her shoulder.

"You don't." Said a rough, loud voice. Turning around, Mila and Kirk saw that the leader of the Cabal, Ghaul, was behind them. He gestured to the Travelver. "Welcome to the world without Light."

Mila's optics widen as the machine holding the Travelver activated, seemingly paralysing the Travler with a wave. Once the wave hit Mila, it seemed like her body was in multiple places at once, seeping her strength.

She collapsed to the deck, body suddenly feeling heavy and more forign when she first got it.

"Mila....something's wrong...." Kirk weakly said before falling to the deck. Weak, Mila grabs Kirk and held him to her chest before she looked up at Ghaul.

"Do not look at me, creature!" Ghaul said, disgust on his face before he kicked Mila, sending her body flying. "You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you."

During his momolouge, Mila has manged to sit up, trying to hold Kirk close as Ghaul become closer and closer. He backhands her towards the edge of the deck. Kirk fell from her hands, falling towards the city bellow. Mila weakly reached for him.

"Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul. And your Light...is mine." Ghaul finished his speech by pushing Mila over the edge with his foot.  
Mila was sure she was going to die as she fell to Earth.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila recovers from Ghaul's act of hostility and faces her first time as a Guardian without the light. Her first task? Finding Kirk and escaping the city. Laviana also fights with her own loss of the light that she so desperately relied upon.

The sounds of Cabal grunting and heavy machinery was all Mila could make out around her when she booted online, senses foggy.

The noises were bouncing off every dull wall they could come in contact with, creating a faint echo around her.

With what little strength she could gather, Mila opened her optics. Her mind immediately went to the burning pain in her ribs and right arm. They were broken, no doubt. She'll need repairs.

Using her good arm, she managed to haul herself up into a crouching position before making a unsteady lift into a stand. She stumbled as she took her first steps, as if she was transported back to her first few hours as an Exo.

Kirk!

Mila immediately feared the worst for her Ghost. If she had barely survived the fall and came off with a few loose screws and a dented exo skeleton, only the Traveler knows how damaged Kirk might be.

Her unsteady feet lead her down a number of slopes and few fallen sidewalk debris around and underneath her, making her stumble as she cradled her arm.

As she came to a small part of the dried up canal, her legs gave out, sending her tumbling to the ground in pain and without grace. Only habit had her landing limp, sparing her from more injuries.

The noise of her fall, however, alerted a certian Ghost who was in distress a few meters away.

"Mila?...Mila!...This isn't good" Kirk's worried voice stood out from the various sounds of Cabal in the streets and the sound of burning rubble from around her.

Finally, when Kirk's lone bright optic found Mila's hunched figure, the Ghost nearly lit up with relief.

"Mila! Oh Mila...it's horrible. I thought I lost you. You're hurt! I'll see what I can do..."

As Guardian and Ghost bonded once more, Mila felt her arm and ribs exo skeleton painlessly snap back into place. Although the mental numbness was still there, she felt better than when she first woke up.

Kirk nudged himself beside Mila's cold cheek in a way of happiness.

"We have to get out of here, the Cabal have taken over. You heard Ghaul. He's done something to the Traveler." Mila told her friend as she walked with more strength than before, although she could not run yet. She was still fairly weak.

"Everyone's gone, we've lost our light. We have to find Ikora, Zavala and Cayde. Laviana too. If we follow the canal we should be able to get out of the city walls directly. Let's hope we don't run into anything on the way there" Kirk advised before the two set off.

Two days into her walk, Mila found a camp filled with dead Guardians. "They had no chance without their Light." Kirk softly said in her audios, his conscious nestled against hers.

One figure caught Mila's optics. As she walked closer, her heart broke. It was Maria. The Titan was on her back, helmet broken. Her features were one of panic and shock.

Blood was pooled around her midsection, where a Cabal had sliced her torso from her waist. With one glance, Mila could still see Maria's last meal still in her stomach. Spicy ramen, one of Maria and Laviana's favourite foods.

Oh god....

Mila collapsed to her knees, hand covering her mouth. A broken sound escaped her vocalizer. Maria....She was Mila's team-mate, one she could trust with anything.

And Laviana....Mila's optics stung. Mila was angry. Angey at the fact that the Cabal have done this, angry at the fact Maria died slowly, painfully and angry due to that no matter what she does, Mila will not cry.

A curse for being made of metal and not flesh.

Seeing Maria's fully loaded gun next to her, Mila picked it up carefully. After a quick look around camp, Mila found extra ammo. Then, with one last glance at Maria's body, Mila set out to find Laviana.

After walking for days without rest, and having to shoot the lone Cabal patrols, it was expected that Mila would have mis-judge the jumping distance.

She fell without a sound, landing on her back. As her optics onlined, Mila saw a figure help her stand. "What is it with you Guardians and falling down all the time?" The figure scolded, helping her stand.

Before Kirk or Mila could get a word in, the woman continued. "My name is Hawthorne. Come one, we need to get to The Farm before anymore Cabal show up."

Dazed and tired, Mila just stood there.

As Mila-5 was standing, she spotted a familiar Hunter talking to other members of the squad. Laviana looked the same. She was wearing her normal Hunter clothes but was missing her chest armour. Instead, she had a bandage wrapped around her waist snugly.

"Laviana!" 

At her name, Laviana's sharp eyes snapped to Mila's own optics. Her features lit up before she carefully jogged over, careful of her wound. "Mila!"

Lavina hugged Mila tightly, glad to have found her friend. She quickly pulled back. "Mila, have you found Maria yet? My scouts haven't caught sight of any Guardians yet."

Mila placed a suddenly heavy hand on Laviana's shoulder, making her raise her eyebrows in concern. "Laviana....The Cabal slaughtered the fleeing Guardians, including Maria."

Mila handed Maria's weapon over, Laviana gripping it tight like she though it would turn to dust. "Maria's.....gone?" She gasped, tears begining to form.

"I'm sorry Laviana." Mila whispered, voice soft as Laviana began sobbing, falling to her knees. When Laviana lost something, she would mourn then turn violent.

Ignoring the stares, Mila leaned back, Laviana's fist flying past. Gripping her hand, Mila held firm. Glaring, Laviana twisted her body to kick Mila. Sighing, Mila easily moved with the motion that her friend sloppily put in place.

"Laviana I'm so sorry..." Mila said once more to her grieving friend, holding her as she went limp in her hold. Her embrace was not going to do anything, but sympathy is better than saying nothing.

Hawthrone had walked over, silently watching the two Guardians embrace. Mila helped Valiana stand. She accepted her help silently.

"That falcon… it belongs to you?" Kirk asked the new woman, who wore a poncho and had a sniper rifle strapped to her back. She had stood back and let the Lightness Guardian's have their moment.

"The name's Hawthorne. And this is Louis. Best pilot we got. What about you? Fit to fly?" Hawthorne asked Mila, who had turned around, her Exo hand was still sitting softly on Laviana's shoulder.

"Yes, we're fine to go"

"Probably gonna need one of these, too" Hawthorne adds as she tosses Mila a shotgun for the Guardian. Laviana checks that her sidearm, The Last Dance, was securely strapped to her thigh and stalks off towards an old jet with North slowly following.

Hawthorne turned back to Mila with a delicate look.

"She gonna be okay?"

"Laviana lost her lover and she's angry. My own lover is missing and I'm anxious at what the Cabal are doing to the Traveler." Mila sighed, the air whooshing past her mouth plates. 

"What can we do in times like this?" Mila asked quietly and sent a small smile Hawthorne's way as she walked away and down the path where Laviana went.

Mila and Laviana shared a jet, which looked very old. Mila was wearing of it, but after seeing Laviana literally jump into her seat, Mila sat down.

The small two seater jet soars down towards a field like part of earth, old houses and a rusty hanger can be seen from afar. As they descend, Kirk spots a tall white curved shard in the distance.

Even the aura makes Mila and even Laviana feel a little bit better about their current situation.

Hawthorne's voice came from the small earpiece in both Guardian's helmets. "Coming up one the European Dead Zone. Gonna be our new home for a while"

North speaks up for the first time in hours.

"Look! Do you recognise it? That's where we're supposed to go!"

"That thing? They call it the Shard of the Traveler. I call it: 'Not a place you want to go poking around' " Hawthorne replies in a relaxed voice as she and her people land their ships in a big crop circle behind the hanger.

"We need to go there!" Kirk said, zooming until he was in front of the window, blue optic stubbornly watching her ship.

"You sure you wanna do this? That shard is the reason this place is called 'The European Dead Zone'." Hawthorne points out as both Mila-5 and Laviana transmat out of the ship as it swoops down beside a clearing.

"We have to, Hawthorne, it's a sign" Kirk said seriously as the ship flies back on Auto-Pilot.  
-  
After fighting their way through Fallen, Laviana and Mila were finally in front of the shard.

"Do you feel it?" North asks as both he and Kirk fly towards the crack in the shard. Lavaina and Mila remove their helmets, sharing a glance as they followed their Ghosts.

North and Kirk expanded their shells, revealing their own hidden Light. Both concentrate, pulling the Light hidden deep in the shard to come forth.

Two beams of light shot out, striking Laviana and Mila. Laviana had her sidearm in her hand before Mila could move a muscle. Typical Hunters.

They both felt their Light returning. Concentrating on her Light, Laviana , with a flick of her wrist, a compressed staff slid out of her sleeve and pushed her Light into her now normal sized staff.

It lit up with electricity, startling Mila. With a surge of power, Mila's Dawnblade transmitted into her hands, alight with fire. Together, Mila and Laviana made quick work of the Fallen trying to stop them.

Laviana was deadly, easily twirling around her enemies and fighting dirty. Mila was in the air, slashing at the Fallen attempting to stop them. Once the area was clear, Laviana spoke up.

"Mila.....I can't do this."

Mila turned sharply on her heel, shock on her face plate. "What?"

Laviana hugged herself, shoulders hunched as she looked away. "With Maria gone.....I'll be searching for remaining Guardians. I'll guide them to The Farm, where they will be safe." 

Laviana placed her hand on Mila's shoulder, clenching firmly before walking away. A low whine escaped Mila's vocaliser, watching as her only remaining friend left her side.

"Good luck, Guardian." Kirk said softly, hovering by Mila's side. They where then transmitted back onto the ship, leaving Laviana behind.

Deep in the woods, Laviana held out her palm. North appeared, looking up at her. "Tch. That was easy. Time to hunt down some Guardians." She grinned as her Light fluttered, becoming corrupt.

Her Light, once pure, became darker, overcome by a slithering purple mass. North's single optics blinked, before becoming a neon purple, bleeding away its light blue hue.

North chuckled, the sound wrong and garbled to even the wildlife's ears. They hid, sensing the darkness around them. "They won't know what hit them." He agreed darkly.

The spell was spun, and the hunt was on. And Laviana was The Hunter, searching for her prey.

-

After Laviana left, Mila was lost. Laviana just threw centuries of friendship out 'the window'. Hawthorne just laid a hand on her shoulder in a quick show of sympathy before she got back down to business.

She needed allies. Luckily for her, Laviana wasn't the only one with contacts.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laviana has awoken to play, while Mila ponders on finding the Vanguards.

Martin was careful. As a Hunter, he was skilled in living without the luxuries Warlocks and Titan's were used to. Being one of the few Cayde-6 has taken under his wing, Martin was perfect.

Still, days into his journey, he could feel eyes on his back. Being Light-less, Martin knew that if he died, he would not return. The air crackled with electricity, his Exo field expanded to feel his way around the jungle.

His Ghost, Aliana, was weak. She was in his bag, having been shot while she was in view. It was not fatal, yet he worries for her. Seeing a figure walk out into view, Martin tensed, hand curling around his knife which silently slid from his sleeve.

It was Laviana! He relaxed, knowing to be in good company. Still, Laviana was in strange clothes. Her usual bulky gear had been replaced by a skin tight suit, which complimented her figure.

"Martin. It is good to see you still active, my friend." Laviana said, walking up to his little camp. Martin chuckled.

"Yea, well, since we've lost our Light, I've been travelling. Say, how was my stealth?" He asked, wanting to know if he would have gotten away. Laviana shook her head, smiling.

"You were hard to find, but a good hunt all the same. Shame, really." She chuckled. Martin titled his head, optics rotating in sudden though. What did she mean?

"So, what's with the outfit? You never cared for revealing your body's assets." Martin said, making her blink in surprise before she grinned, eyes sparkling.  
"Oh. That. I try not to think about it. My old clothes was torn to pieces while fighting Cabal," Guardians, she thought, beginning to smile, "It feels very weird. My hunts are not the same."

Hunts? He got his answer when Laviana stabbed him with her sword, down to the hilt. He tensed. Laviana stared at him with red eyes, hair turning from her white to a deep black.

She twisted her sword, tutting at him as he gasped in pain. "Oh Martin. Always so trusting. You see, I found the truth. The Traveler is weak. He manipulates Guardians around his little thumb."

She leaned in, eyes glowing red. Martin had no way of escaping her gaze. "I found the truth. I'm getting rid of the spare parts." She grinned.

Harshly, she pulled her sword free before dropping to her knees. "Now, be a good test subject and stay still." She reached into his body, pulling at wires and his nucular core.

Martin freely screamed, trying to get out of her clutch. This wasn't Laviana. It was a monster, wearing her skin. When her finger tips brushed his sparkcasing, he tensed and went still.

"Ah, here we are." Purred the monster, feeling around his casing. "I've heard that if you wank this sparkcasing out, I tear out your spirit. What makes you, well, you!"

With a giant girn and mad glint in her eyes, Laviana pulled. Inwardly, a part of her was screaming. Why do this? She brushed that thought aside with one of her own, because its fun and i can get away with it.

With a powerful tug, Martin watched as his core was pulled out of his chest, optics and mouth flashing. His optics cicled down, wirling as all of his sytsems crashed, unable to sustain his human brain.

Laviana watched, an amused grin on her face. With glee, she ripped Martin apart, tearing out his brain. With his heavy dead brain in her hands, she pondered.

How should she decided who to kill and who to 'save'? Deep in thought, Lavaia felt the brain in her hands turn to mush. Blinking out of a daze, she relised she squeazed too hard.

Turning her nose up, Laviana flicked the rest of the brain off her hand. With one last glance at the exo parts, Laviana left, hips swaying.

-

Mila-5 was over joyed. Guardians, having been sent by Laviana, helped out at The Farm as best as they could. Despite this, Hawthorne noticed a pattern.

"All i'm saying is that Laviana is sending new Guardians, ones that don't have a lot of field experience." She shrugged, making Mila frown. "Maybe I'm over thinking it."

When night fell, Mila stared out her window. Her mind settled on the image of Cayde. She sighed, imagining their reunion.

Cayde would, of course, laugh off the whole Cabal situation while planning on how to take down Ghaul and his army on his own. She would, of course, get Ikora and Zavala to chew Cayde out before all planning a way to stop the Cabal.

After everything was saved, Cayde would take her out on a romantic date to the Ramen shop. They would flirt and kiss before falling asleep, safe with the knowledge that they where safe.

Mila sighed, finally falling asleep, her fantasy playing out in her mind on a loop. She missed a dark figure, watching from the shadows of her room. Laviana stepped forward into the light, looking down upon the sleeping Exo with indifference.

Her sun kissed skin was filled with dark patches of a dark ever shifting mass, eyes an un-natural red with a evil glow. Her once white hair was gone, leaving her hair a dark black.

She reached out, gloved fingertips lightly brushing over Mila's cold cheek as she expertly opened the cheek panel up. "Oh Mila, you always where a dreamer." She grinned, pulling away, closing the cheek plate with ease. Taking apart Exo's was very educational. Once, she took one apart while they screamed, sounding like sweet music to her ears. 

Her gun was on her back, heavy with the temptation to end Mila right there. Her fingers itched. She had a silencer, but Laviana preferred her prey alive with the knowledge that they where being hunted.

In a heartbeat, Laviana was gone as Hawthorne walked past, doing her nightly patrol. Mila was blissfully unaware of what took place, and of a small disk placed under the metal of her cheek, slowly blinking a steady red.


	6. Chapter Five

Mila gasped, seeing Laviana's appearance. She looked mad, new black hair wild, wide glowing red eyes and a strange dark mass shifting all over her body. Her revealing clothes where ripped, blood dripping from her twitching fingers resting at her sides.

  
As Laviana heaved, chest moving rapidly as she harshly breathed in and out, wide mad grin on her lips. Her left eye twitched, only adding to her insane look. " **Finally.** " She growled, adding a sickening purr to her voice. " **I can kill you and all the other useless so called Guardians.** "

Mila hesitated. She was so close, she would only need to walk through the door to stop Ghaul. "Laviana," She slowly started, making Laviana's shackles rise. "what happened to you?"

Laviana laughed, the sound un-natural to Mila's audios. The dark mass suddenly grew, overcoming and swallowing Laviana's figure. She grew taller, muscles becoming more defined and hard. The dark mass, using a poor reflection of Laviana's face, grinned, revealing horrible shark like teeth.

" **Hello, Mila.** " The creature cooed. " **You are very important to the Traveler, so i'm afraid we'll have to kill you.** " They stepped a heavy foot forward, only stopping when Mila raised her gun towards them.

" **You won't kill a friend, would you?** " They asked, the black goo sliding away from Laviana's face. Her blank face was revealed as the mass shifted, her face changing. Once Laviana spotted Mila, she gasped. "Mila! Help me, please! This darkness, the things it's made me do."

Tears were starting to well up in Laviana's eyes, only stopped when the shifting mass covered Laviana's face again. The monster laughed, an ugly sound, like an animal choking on its own blood.

"How did you get Laviana?!" Mila demanded, keeping her stance strong as she took the safety off her gun, trying to bluff her way to save Laviana. She was going to save her friend, even if she had to hurt Laviana.

" **Oh, I orginally was going to go to you. But when I saw Laviana, I ached for her.** " The monster purred as Mila's optics widened. " **Such strength, such power. Despite her body having been ruined slightly by childbirth, she held such skill. I possessed her and her weak Ghost.**

 **After that, I hunted down Guardians. I had such fun. I even tried eating one. Oh, her screams as I tore her stomach open, chewing on her liver.** " Mila felt sick, hearing the Monster admit to eating someone as Laviana. And the Monster had the guts to be proud of eating someone, someone Laviana tracked down for the Monster.

" **But I've always known where you are.** " A long tongue drooled out of its mouth, a horrible neon purple. Its smooth eyes watched Mila carefully, taking delight in making her feel disgusted and disgruntled.

  
"You are a monster." Spat Mila. "A monster who has taken control of my Best Friend's body. I will stop you, even if it kills me."

The Monster laughed, a sharp, rusty feminine noise mixed with a growl. They threw their head back, chest shaking with the laughter. As soon as they began, they stopped, training sharp red eyes on Mila.

" **You think you can stop me, girl?** " They spat 'girl' at her, almost amused. " **I have killed many Guardians. What makes you so sure that you are different?** "

They lunged at her, sharp claw like fingers stretched out to grasp her. Mila quickly ducked, firing. All of her shots hit true, but seemed to make only the Monster laugh again. Mila looked around the ship, thinking 'I don't have time for this!'

  
She kept jumping back, dodging its attempt to grab her. Her optics searched the small corridor, wishing that one of the Vanguard was with her. The monster kept junging at her, mouth open wide, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

Mila hugged the wall, keeping one gloved hand on it as she ran, moving around the Monster. She was glad Laviana insisted on keeping her skills sharp, as she would never consider trying to fight her way out.

With that thought, Kirk helpfully gave her a rocket launcher. Part of her was amused, the other part determined. Letting go of the wall, Mila slided along the floor, half standing in a crouch.Rising up onto one knee, Mila took aim as the Monster turned, long tongue drooling a disgusting smelling blue slime.

They didn't have any time to react when Mila aimed and fired, the knock back being braced by her crouch. The Monster screeched, the rocket having hit its left pec area and burning the black skin (Goo? Mila wasn't sure it even had breast muscles.)

Kirk transmitted the rocket launcher back into their subspace. ' _We should go stop Ghaul now. The Rocket Launcher seemed to slow it down_ ' Kirk said into her mind. With one last glance at the Monster, who had fallen onto the floor and was struggling to stand, black goo falling to the floor.

Head rising, the Monster's pupils were tiny, making it look mad and furious. " **YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE? I WILL HUNT YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS CAYDE-6 DOWN. I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I TEAR HIM APART, PIECE BY PIECE-** "

Mila stepped through the door, locking it behind her as she walked onto the deck. Despite the door being in the way, Mila could still hear the bass growl of the monster as it continued to growl and snarl out threats to Mila's now deaf audios.

Taking a deep breath, Mila walked forward. A giant beam of light was hitting a lone figure, with the Traveler trapped behind them in a golden cage. "Fitting your Traveler would send you to face me once more."

The beam disappeared, revealing Ghaul. "Look upon me. Dominus of the Red Legion. Annihilator of suns. Razer of a thousand worlds. Slayer of gods and conqueror of the Light. _I. AM. GHAUL_!"

Ghaul reached for his gun, taking it into his hand. "And I have become legend." He growled, staring down the lone figure. Mila glared at Ghaul, her trusty revolver in hand.

' _We shall see, Ghaul_.' Mila thought as they both took aim.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila battles Ghaul for the last time. The Exo is happy to give herself for thousands others. Even when it's hard, stand up, load your gun and get out there.
> 
> That is the way of a Guardian.

Mila loaded her revolver before taking aim.

She hastily launched herself out of the way to avoid a barrage of rockets.

"That all you got, Ghaul?" She yelled at him, beyond angry and tired at what he has done to her and other Guardians. Bad choice on her part.

Ghaul somehow absorbed the stolen light from the Traveler before coating himself in it.

The attacks became faster and Mila was barely able to use her Warlock magic to keep herself from falling victim of the Cabal Overlord's onslaught of weapons.

She took cover behind an open flap vent, breathing heavily.

"Please Traveler, you chose me for a reason right? Give me something, a weapon or a plan. Your light gave us a new beginning, let me return the favour" Mila prayed. She knew that even if she did defeat Ghaul, it was a one way trip. There was no way she could get off the ship in time. Everyone else was taking back the city.

"If this is my final stand, I am content" she said quietly, her mind at peace.

Kirk transmitted into her open plam, watching her as his shell rotates.

"Mila, I just want to let you know. If today really is the end, your the best Guardian a Ghost could ask for. And I love you for it"

She smiled at her companion, face plate losing its sharp edges of anger. "I love you too, Kirk. Your a great Ghost and you've never let me down" she said shakily, waiting for her oppertunity.

As Ghaul continued to foolishly waste his ammo, Mila checked hers. She had enough ammunition to hopefully beat Ghaul, once and for all.

Metal panels broke from the ships surface, allowing grates of pure light shine through.

Mila looked over and an idea formed in her number of head plates, she smiled.

"Thank you, Traveler"

She suddenly rushed forward, pushing her Exo legs to go as fast as possible, keeping low to the ground, trailing a gloved hand across the floor. As she ran, she was shooting Cabal left right and centre. Hitting dead on every time.

Laviana was always proud that Mila picked up some hunter traits, like running for hours and being the master behind the weapon.

She slid across the grate, fresh light flowing through her, endless.

Using all she had left, Mila summoned her Stormcaller power. The Exo was one with electricity and the storm clouds above her.

Ghaul didn't expect her to teleport behind him and shower him in excruciating bolts of lightning in the back of his head.

"You do not deserve our light. The Traveler chooses those who have a desire to protect others, not those who want the power for themselves. If I don't kill you, the Traveler will show no mercy. Even for a being of peace!" Mila announced before pushing the last few seconds of power into her hands completely.

Ghaul yelled as he was put down for the last time. She panted, feeling her energy drain out of her. She had finally did it!

Mila tumbled to the ship's cold exterior, legs shaking.

She had lost the strength to even stand up. She rolled on her back and Kirk transmitted into her open plam, optic bright with joy.

"We did it. We did it, Mila!" He cheered.

Unaware, behind them, Ghaul had transformed into a ghostly projection, ready to end the pesky Guardian and her Ghost once and for all.

Just as he was about to attack, the Traveler shone.

The powerful being broke free of the Cabal barrier, destroying the pieces which flew off it.

The true light encapsulated Ghaul, burning him from the inside out as his projection ran like water, disappering into the wind.

Finally, he was dead.

The shock wave from the blast reached the ship, the engines collapsed and the wings were torn off. The main core exploded violently.

Mila-5 grabbed Kirk and held him to her chest for one last time as she started the uneasy decent towards certain death.

The shock wave had burned Kirk's revival core, nothing could save her now.

She thought of Cayde, Ikora and Laviana.

Laviana, her best friend for years. Even at the start she never left the Humans side. Attached at the hip, most would say. Would she be cured? She could only hope. Laviana didn't desrve to become a monster.

Ikora, one of the 3 Vanguards of the Guardians'. The woman's power was beyond most. She took Mila in like a daughter after she became an Exo. Even through all that, Ikora never gave up on her. She taught her everything she knew about sorcery and how to control it. Would she mourn? She did not know.

Cayde-6. Her lover and best friend for a while. She treasured every moment she had with him. From his funny jokes to his aweful Ramen date nights late down town. Their first date was a big success. Their first kiss was at the last Festival Of The Lost. Ikora took them to the graveyard where Mila's human body stayed. It may not sound romantic, but the decorations made up for it. Many Exo's whose old bodies still resided would visit there. They treated it like a yearly goodbye to their old selves. Sneaking out at night to see the starts were the best times. Giggling through back alleys and playfully dancing on a roof in the moonlight gave them time to bond. She would miss him greatly.

"A Guardian should always do the right thing, even if it isn't easy. Always try to be nice, and never fail to be kind. Laugh hard. Run fast. Be kind" she whispered as the earth became ever closer.

She closed her optics as she went air born, welcoming death for the last time.

-

Laviana gasped, coughing violently. She sat up, hand on her knife, ready to be unsheathed. But the darkness which held her prisoner was gone, free from her mind. Laviana was grateful. But, she thought, glancing down at herself. The darkness has horrible fashion sense.

She was wearing a very revealing outfit, somehow ripped in just the right places from previous fights to show enough skin, despite the fact she had already been showing off too much for her liking.

Ignoring the fact that she could feel the hot air tease the space between her breasts, Laviana held out her palm, North appearing in a blink. "Oh Laviana! My brave Guardian!" He yelled, shoving his whole body into her face, smashing her cheek with his body.

"North, we need to leave. Now." Laviana commanded, reminding North of the most important thing: Escaping. "I have faith in Mila. After all, I trained her."

North chuckled, agreeing without saying a single thing. "There's a docking ship underneath us." He informed Laviana, who looked around. Upon spotting a air-duct, she smiled. Laviana walked over, using her knife to tear the thin metal apart.

With a solid kick, she allowed her body to flow with the motion, falling down the shute with ease. Bracing herself, Laviana fell onto the floor, landing in a practised crouch, landing on her tip toes before she sank onto her soles, rolling with the movement.

Seeing no Cabal around her, Laviana breathed a sigh of relief as she stood. Holding her chin high, Laviana easily stole a ship. She wasn't surprised. Most of the Cabal were trying to stop Mila from killing Ghaul and freeing the Traveler.

Safetly in the air, Laviana leaned back, the ship hovering underneath. Leaning back in her seat, which made her look tiny, Laviana waited. She didn't have to wait long. The entire ship was slowly falling, engines overheating. The shock wave didn't make Laviana flinch.

Upon seeing a small, lone figure fall rapidly, Laviana shot after them. She nose dived, the ships thrusters and sleeker form cutting through the air faster. Slamming her hand onto the cargo bay door, they opened.

Laviana gripped her gear stick, calming herself. She suddenly twisted the craft, nearly making herself dizzy. Upon seeing the form fall into the cargo bay from one of the monitors, Laviana closed the doors and righted the craft, flinching when she heard the sound of Mila's body hitting the floor with a loud 'CLANG!'.

Kirk transmitted above her shoulder, appearing happy. Laviana didn't quite get other Ghosts' expressions, despite the fact she's been around for nearly 300 years. Kirk sagged, a sound of relief escaping his small body. "Laviana. North."

North egarly circled Kirk, happy to see him again. "Kirk! How is Mila-5?" He asked, worried for his Exo friend. (Laviana still regrets allowing Mila and North to do karaoke together, despite Cayde protesting.)

"Mila's doing fine, North. She'll be offline for a while I jump start her auto-repair systems. She used most of her Light in the fight that she hardly has any left. We'll need to re-bond in order for her to feel better." Kirk said, making Laviana hum.

"Cayde will get jealous that you're getting all the action." She teased, ignoring Kirk's confused noise. Teasing Kirk was the best, as the Ghost has almost no knowledge of sexual intercourse. Of course Laviana was going to take the opportunity, seeing how North has become immune to her jokes, even commenting on them, much to her amusement and shock. Just how did North know about that?

Laviana slowly landed in an area devoid of civilians, Guardians and Rouges.

As it was dark, Laviana settled down in her hair, eyes slowly closing as sleep overtook her.

As Laviana slept, her memories surfaced. When the Darkness was inside her, she was forced into her own mind, trapped as she watched. After the Darkness left, a part of Laviana left. She would switch personalities. Laviana was ashamed, while Lylah took joy of being in control.

Lylah was her anger, almost like her shield from the rest of the world. The Darkness touched Laviana, and broke her in two. Mila and Cayde were very understanding, despite Laviana's constant apologies and withdrawal from society.

Laviana had finally found Jess, who looked overjoyed at seeing Laviana. Jess was with Sayta. The Titan and Hunter were a great pair together (Jess still worries that Sayta would be killed. Jess lost her two other Fire-teams, being the only survivor).

"Laviana!" Satya said, her accent heavy in her joy. Satya was from a far away colony, who went further than any other Awoken colony. "Come join us!" She stood, guiding a happy Laviana towards their small camp.

Laviana opened her mouth to greet them before pausing, drawing a blank. She gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing as her thoughts drifted away from her. "Laviana?"

Laviana looked up sharply, seeing a concerned Jess infront of her, hand reaching to cup her cheek. Jess frowned, pulling her hand back. "Are you alright? You looked like you lost your train of thought."

"It's never happened to me before." Laviana muttered, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry. This sometimes happens. It's....new for me." Laviana said softly, admitting a fault. She couldn't have a fault. She was the great Laviana, who was....Who was she again?

With a smile, Sayta hugged Laviana tightly, giggling into her neck.

Laviana hugged Sayta, mind once again going blank. Darkness flickered over her eyes, turning them black before returning to their normal blue hue. "Oh Jess," Laviana cooed, gripping tighter on a confused Sayta. "You can't protect anyone, can you?"

Laviana grabbed Sayta's black hair tightly, tugging with force. Sayta's eyes were wide as she tried to grab Laviana's hand as it quickly darted to her neck. "Maybe, we should have all died when the Traveler left us, taking away our Light."

She swung Sayta around, holding her infront of her as a living shield. Jess' eyes were wide, her hand on her sword by her side. Laviana grinned darkly, eyes glowing red. Raising her sword, she impaled Sayta on it, taking great care to aim for her intestines for a slow, painful death.

Sayta gasped, hands trying to grasp the hand clenched tightly around her throat. Her face became pale as she sank to her knees, gravity pulling her off Laviana's sword. Laviana grinned, the darkness seeping from her pores.

Jess watched wide wide eyes, tears pooling and falling freely. Laviana wouldn't kill Sayta, she thought, watching as her friend's form grew larger and bulkier, muscles and veins being exaggerated.

A horrible tongue slithered its way out of the Monster's mouth, a sicking purple and drolling neon green saliva. Its eyes, large and a glowing red, stared into Jess' own. She didn't protest when the Monster reached a clawed hand and wrapped it around her waist, bringing it closer to its mouth, filled with shark like teeth.

Jess didn't protest when it opened its mouth, splitting apart in order to fit her head inside. Jess simply closed her eyes, thinking, 'Soon Sayta, I'll be with yo-'. The Monster bit down, teeth easily cutting through her neck like a knife through butter.

The Monster took its time eating the rest of Jess' body. It cut her body open, a clawed finger idly moving in a circular pattern, stirring the organs inside like soup. Once it had its fill, The Monster chucked the rest of the body away, leaving behind Jess's mutilated body and the dead body of Sayta.

The Monster then went through Sayta's clothes. It shredded clothes it deemed useless before finding the perfect outfit. The Monster held it up, grinning a mad grin. The grin stayed in place as the Darkness sunk back into Laviana's body, hiding under her skin.

The outfit was skin tight, and was very revealing of the female figure. Based on its host's pathetic organic brain, Humans, Exo's and Awaken all were entranced by the female form. Including a revealing outfit. Not looking deeper into the matter, Laviana stripped with a blank look on her face.

Since no one was around, the Darkness didn't have to keep up with facial movements. Laviana got ready in her new outfit before leaving the little campsite behind, uncaring of the mess left behind, leaving a bloody murder scene behind with a grin.

"Laviana!" 

Laviana was startled awake when a cold hand rested on her shoulder. Dread and hunger loomed in her gut, to her shame and surprise. Her eyes shot up, taking in the figure in-front of her.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghaul is gone and the corrupt light had left Laviana. With the Traveler freed, the future looks bright for everyone in the Last City and the Tower. But is everything as alright as it seems concerning the road ahead?

Mila-5 optics sparked, rotating into focus as she came back online. She hissed, gently touching her forehead. Her brain was struggling to control her metal body. Kirk gently eased the pain, levelling everything off.

  
She sat up, optics widening to see in the dark. She was in the back of a cargo bay? "Kirk, where am I?" She groaned, voice box spitting static. Kirk took her in with his lone, large optic. "Are we...dead?"

  
"No, Mila. We are very much alive." Kirk answered, finishing off Mila's repairs. "Thankfully, Laviana managed to steal a ship. She caught you as you were falling. Its why you feel a bit....loopy."

She could hear a dull buzzing in the back of her helm, as she stared at Kirk. Kirk's shell rotated, looking very different to a now horrified Mila.

Ok. So she fell from a Galra ship high above earth after killing Ghaul and saved the entire universe (kind of).

Wait.

_She killed Ghaul._

_And saved the Universe._

_**SHE. KILLED. GHAUL.** _

_**AND.SAVED.THE.UNIVERSE.** _

Mila let out a little laugh.

"Well I'll be darned." Her optics widened. "North!"

The Ghost in question was by her side in seconds.

"Hello,old friend. Had a nice nap? Quite a fall we had. Good thing Laviana was there to catch you." The black Ghost remarked, moving closer to the Exo Guardian.

"It's good to see you too, Northy boo boy. Where is Lav? Is she alright? And where are we?" She asked, voice box hitching as her vents flared, taking in oxygen as she watched North fizzle in and out of this universe and into another, where North is a famous dancer. With a giant moustache, the size of her arm.

  
"Laviana is sleeping in the cockpit. I'm taking care of her. She was a little shaken up. We've actually landed. I think we're in Morrow-crest street." North said, finally reappearing into their universe. 

Shame. Mila was enjoying the pink moustache.

"So not far from the center of the city where the others might be. Are you okay to travel or do you need more time?" Kirk asked, hovering back and twisting his shell as he spoke. He finally rebooted her optic link to her processor, clearing her vision.

Mila shook her head, both in answer to Kirk's question and to shake off the weird visions she was having.

"I'm good to travel. Could you do an environment scan and see if here's any Sparrows around? I have an idea."

Kirk and North looked at each other, Kirk visibly shaking with terror. North let out a snort.

 

The partly damaged Moonrider Zero sped down abandoned alleys and sullen streets.

Mila had Laviana draped on her back as she drove the vehicle. Laviana was still out cold. North had explained to a worried Mila that she was fine, North was in the process of clearing her system of any left over tracers of Darkness.

(Once everything is fine again, Mila and Laviana, along with North and Kirk, where going to have a chat as to what happened with Laviana.)

She made sure to slow down on certain corners to prevent Laviana from flying off and on to the ground, much to North's disappointment and to Kirk's amazement. Kirk is always surprised at the relationship North and Laviana have.

Mila-5 arrived at the city centre, where she slowed the Sparrow to a halt, letting the damaged Sparrow sag with its weight in damages. North was poking around in the sparking wires, to Kirk's panic.

Mila was getting Laviana off, trying to be gentle. Her reboot has made her sense of touch lacking. The crushed handle bars of the Sparrow speaks for itself.

She looped Lav's left arm round her neck and her other hand went to Lav's waist. From there she pulled herself and her best friend past partly demolished houses and flats, weaving through the rubble.

After half an hour of walking, Kirk materialised out of her very dirty robes.

"I'm picking up something. I think..I think it's the Vanguards. And Amanda" Kirk commented, looking into the distance with his lone bright optic.

North appeared in a flash of light. "I also sense them."

"Let's keep going then."

They continued on their journey to find shelter.

After a few more minutes of hobbling through terminals and more shops, Mila saw the plaza.

A Vanguard banner statue was the centrepiece, showing all occupants of the city who their protectors are.  
Dotted around the statue were all members of the Vanguard, Hawthorne and Amanda. They were yelling and looking around.

"-Its all your fault!"

"My fault? Who lost track of them in the first place!"

"Arguing will do nothing!"

"Ikora, this is important Guardian information!" Zavala told Ikora in a soft growl.

Hawthorne heard the footsteps of the damaged Exo and her human friend and, thinking it was a Cabal grunt, she aimed her rifle towards the empty doorway.

Instead of a Cabal soldier, a limping Mila holding Laviana accompanied by 2 Ghosts came into view.

"Ho-ly.." Hawthorne said aloud, directing everyone's attention to the new figures.

Ikora's eyes brightened and she began to run towards her apprentice.

"Mila! Are you alright? What happened to Laviana?" Ikora asked, holding Mila the same way she was holding Lav.

"I'm alright, Ikora," Mila spoke. "Laviana's fine, through she has been though some stuff I can't even describe. Nothing some sleep won't fix. Zavala, could you take her?"

Zavala moved to take Laviana, holding her in a princess carry. North took pictures. For blackmail. Zavala was bemused.

"Amanda, help him get her a place to sleep, would you?" Mila asked her. Amanda smiled, before she followed in the direction Zavala walked off.

"We did it, Ikora. Ghaul is defeated and the Traveler is freed. We've won." Kirk told the Vanguard Warlock who smiled fondly at Mila. Mila-5 reminded Ikora of her daughter, who was lost long ago.

"That's my girl." The voice of Cayde made Mila looked in his direction. She noticed his slight lack of limb. Her hands clenched tightly, making Cayde 'gulp'.

"I told you to be careful, so what do you do? Go ahead and lose an arm. You better hope Amanda can get you a replacement. Or ask Banshee." Mila began her rant to a fond looking Cayde-6.

"Because I'm sure as hell not gonna go off, searching for another atupid arm because you got trigger happy with a-" she was interrupted by Cayde wrapping her in a hug.

"I thought I lost you. I couldn't. I couldn't lose you without telling you that.....that I love you, Mila." He admitted after breaking their hug and holding her at arms (more like arm) length.

Mila connected their foreheads with one quick movement.

Kirk made a quiet sound of happiness as he hovered by Ikora and her Ghost, who watched with a broad grin. She knew they had a relationship, everyone did, thanks to a drunk Maria (who always got the 'best' ideas while drunk). It was heart warming to see them together.

That's the funny thing about love. It can be there and you don't even realise, and sometimes, you can lie to yourself to avoid the pain. But in this case, the love was there. And it was strong.

The two Exos' separated, optics re-opening and holding each others gaze.

"I love you too. So much. Oh so much, Cayde. I can't imagine a world without you in it with me." Mila told him, taking his remaining hand in her own. "Don't ever leave me. Promise me."

Cayde laughed, hugging her close. "Alright, alright. I'll never leave you."

Meanwhile, Laviana woke screaming.


	9. Chapter Eight

Upon hearing the screaming, Mila was off. Adrenaline still pumping through her body, Mila leaped into Laviana's tent, her weapon raised to defend Lav. Cayde was on her heels, Ace of Spades drawn.

  
Seeing no one but Laviana, Mila and Cayde turn their attention towards Laviana. Lav was tense, eyeing Cayde with a glint in her eyes. She suddenly jumped past Mila and to a stunned Cayde, gripping him tight.

Laviana began to shake Cayde, her eyes wild. "You're going to die! Die! Prison of Elders!" She spoke quietly, contrasting to her wild attitude. Just as suddenly she had gone wild, Laviana calmed down. 

She blinked. Cayde blinked back, one metallic brow raised. "That's oddly specific." He muttered, looking down at a now confused Laviana.

Her brow furrowed, lips turning down into a thoughtful frown. "What?" She looked down, frowning. She was holding Cayde up, with his arms trapped to his side. She let go, allowing his body to hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Oh, I see how it is. First you tell me I'm going to die and then you betray my trust like this," Cayde spoke from the ground, his limbs tangled as he lay sprawled out. "I feel the love."

Laviana rolled her eyes, catching the look Mila was giving her. She turned to her friend, who was staring with wide optics. "Mila? Is something wrong?" She asked gently, reaching out.

"My brain is melting." Mila spoke, one optic glitching. It was the closest thing to an eye twitch. "Laviana, what do you remember?"

Laviana placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I remember Ghaul," she said, ignoring Cayde's 'so that's Gary's real name!'. "Then I helped you survive from falling off a freaking ship!"

Mila raised her hands in defense. "Hey! I was thrown off that ship! Cayde, a word." Mila hissed towards Cayde, who quickly formed a huddle from a bemused Laviana. "Lav doesn't remember what she did. Heck, we are the only two people who know what she has done as that thing. Don't mention it." Mila hissed, Cayde nodding before they both turned, grins on their faces.

"You know, I get so confident when you both whisper while glancing at me." Laviana sassed, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, you see Lav, you, ugh...." Mila glanced at Cayde for help.

"Got hit with a rock! To your head! You and Mila were travelling together before you saw this amazing thing, that was so amazing you tripped and got amnesia." Cayde lied, with Mila nodding rapidly.

"And as a present, I'll be giving you my old Dare outfit!" Cayde quickly thought up a distraction. At Laviana's look of disbelief, he nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Riiiight." Laviana drawled, eyeing the nervous Exo's. Lav's blue eyes danced between them. Mila was so glad that Exo's don't sweat, or else she and Cayde would be sweating bullets.

Laviana sighed, putting her head in her hands. She froze, feeling smooth silky strands. It was almost like..."Do I have long hair?"

"Yea. You rock the long white hair." Cayde finger gun'd in her direction. Lav frowned, holding her long hair. Even if she was amnesic, Laviana always cuts her hair. While Cayde was rambling on about how 'great her hair looks'.

Laviana grabbed his knife, quickly cutting her hair with ease. Mila and Cayde gaped at her. Laviana simply dropped the now cut white hair, easily placing Cayde's Hunter knife in its sheath.

"What? It's just hair." Lav shrugged, feeling her now short hair. While it was not as neat as it would be, she could always tidy it up later.

Mila clapped her hands as she began speaking, her gloves only providing the sound as metal would've made a 'klink', which isn't very loud.

"So! What's say we do a check over for Lav and waltz over to the more...qualified members of the Vanguard?"

"Hey!" Cayde interjected, his voice raising a few octaves with obvious offence.

Lav nodded, smiling at her friend's antics.

"That's a good idea. We should track down Zavala and see what we can do for the people. Start making the city ours again"

Cayde raised a finger, "We should start by making better satellite thingies. That's what screwed us over last time. Oh! That reminds me, Lav you've gotta meet Colonel. Such a reliable little guy." He cooed. He was very fond of his chicken, despite Ikora and Zavala saying he couldn't look after the chicken. 

He was a grown man! He can look after animals! They love him.

Mila and Laviana shared a look, Laviana raising her eyebrows while Mila rolled her optics, muttering a 'Don't ask. He adopted a chicken'. Lav blinked in suprise, while Mila nodded her head.

Mila began to walk towards Laviana and enveloped her in a hug, gripping her friend tightly.

"C'mere you stupid Hunter. I didn't think I'd see you again after you and I parted ways at the shard." Her voice was muffled by Lav's shoulder, despite still being audible.  
Lav let out a short laugh, returning the hug. Despite this, Laviana's mind was spinning. If they parted at the Shard, why did Cayde say that they continued to journey together?

"It'll take more than the environment to stop me. Like I always say, 'We hunters are born and bred in the wild. We're natural survivalists'." Laviana said, making her voice seem as old as it could go, wiggling her eyerbows as they both parted.

Laviana sat down with Mila's help, Cayde's watching optics bright with happiness.

"-You said that once! One time!" Mila protested, beginning to laugh hysterically with her best friend.

Cayde cleared his throat sarcastically, his sass on full swing with a hand on his hip.

"Excuse me, ladies. If you don't mind, we've got work to do," Cayde paused before speaking in a quieter tone. "Also on my 'to do' list is find room with sound proof walls and a lock for at least a weekend."

Mila turned to him fully, and if Exo's could give full glares, Cayde's head would have a hole in it.

"And why, might I ask, do you want that?"

Laviana looked on with amusement as Cayde sauntered towards Mila before grabbing her by the waist and dipping her. The sudden move resulting in Mila making small screeching sound as she gripped Cayde's upper arms for added support. She took notice of the replacement arm that Banshee-44 had fitted only hours ago.

Cayde leaned closer, his Exo jaw reaching Mila's 'ears'.

"Don't want the whole of the Tower hearing us, do you, babe?"

Mila made a sound similar to Cayde back when she first asked him on a date. An old printer jamming would be the closest similarity, in Laviana's opinion.

Cayde then noticed something else.

"Are your optics flickering pink!?" He asked loudly, lifting Mila back into a standing position, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Uhh-Zzcctt-no! No they're not!" Mila protested, crossing her arms and looking away, avoiding Cayde and Laviana's knowing looks.

"So is your mouth! And it's brighter than usual! Am I really having that much of an effect on you?" Cayde questioned, pride in his voice. He wiggled his metallic brows, making Laviana roll her eyes.

"Don't hold your breath, Cayde. She never gave you an answer." Laviana pointed out, standing up the best she could without the support of the stretcher.

Cayde glanced back at Mila and tilted his head questioningly.

Mila's optics rolled, turning back to their original bright yellow.

"Get me on a free evening with that room of yours, and we'll see." Mila patted his cheek before walking out the room, giving her hips a small swing with each step.

Cayde-6 however, couldn't prevent his eyes from wandering places.

Laviana slapped him on the shoulder and gave a teasing smirk.

Cayde dismissively waved his hand, "Ahh shut up, Glimmer thief."

Laviana could only laugh lightly, despite the many questions in the back of her mind.

The main one being, what really happened when she was 'knocked out'? And what was so bad that Cayde and Mila had to lie to her and change the subject?

She let out a silent sigh and decided on finding North, who should've finished his little Ghost check up along with Kirk.

Think of the Devil, and he shall appear. North floated in. "LAVIANA!" He shouted, despite being only two meters away. "YOU ARE OKAY!"

"You don't need to shout, Little Light." Laviana smirked. Her smirk fell away when North just squinted at her with his single optics, his shell twirling. "North?"

"WHAT?!" North shouted at her. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"My fault!" Kirk said, flying in after North. North squinted at Kirk. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT A VAULT?" Kirk flinched at North's loud volume.

Kirk turned to an amused Laviana. "Laviana, I'm so sorry!" He apologised. "I accidentally pulled the audio wrong wire."

Laviana smirked. "Kirk, I bet North would love you to pull his wires." She teased, lightly pushing Kirk. If Kirk could frown, he would. Instead, he simply made a confused noise.

"KIRK IS GETTING HIS WIRES PULLED? KRIK, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE INTO THAT." North, unknowingly, only added fuel to the fire. Laviana and Cayde burst out laughing, Sundance appearing in a flash of light.

"Wow Kirk. You always seem to surprise me." The female Ghost teased. Cayde held out a fist, which she bumped into, giving him a 'fist bump'. "Besides, I just got a message from Zavala's Ghost. He want you to meet him, Ikora and Hawthrone."

Cayde groaned. "I hate being the Hunter Vanguard." He moaned, sulkily walking out of Laviana's tent, Sundance following him.

Laviana carefully layed out, listening to North and Kirk argue, even if it was one sided for North. She smiled, relaxing against the thin mattress. Life as a Guardian was great.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ABOUT OUR MOTHER!?" North shrieked, making a smirk pull at Laviana's lips.

Yup, life was great when you are a Guardian of the Light.


	10. Drifting

Finally, after months of work, The Last City was fully rebuilt. If Cayde could, he would have weeped with joy. He was neck deep in stuffy paperwork. It wasn't too bad, mostly because Laviana helped him the first few days while she was recovering.

After she left, returning to do missions, strikes and even playing a few rounds of the Crucible, Cayde quickly became Bored with a capital 'B'. Mila was busy, busy with her new fame and finding more dead bodies of the Guardians that were struck down while mortal and even finding herself becoming a mentor to a young Warlock.

Mila had even became acquainted with another Guardian, who saved The Last City a few decades back. He was a human and has never spoken a word after saving the city. His Ghost mostly did all the talking, being the rambler that he was.

With a new vision in mind, Mila invited Laviana to accompany her to the town. Mila was determined to help the non-Guardian civilians, but wanted to observe them first. Mila and Laviana were dressed in their non-combat armour. They simply threw a t-shirt, jeans and a pain of trainers on before they left.

Despite that, both Guardians were ready to fight at a moments notice, thanks to their Ghost's help.

Mila's optics danced between all the stalls, amazed. Even Laviana was taking an interest, even if she claimed she was 'scouting'. The civilians were all happy, smiles being shared between them.

Mila suddenly bumped into a person, due to eyeing Lav's small smile. She gasped, jumping back. "I'm so sorry!" She apologised, only stopping when the stranger simply chuckled.

"Its alright, sister. No harm done." He said, catching a green coin Mila didn't see him flip. He looked behind her, his dark eyes widening. "As I live and breath, Laviana Avery!"

Laviana turned, hearing her name. She froze, taking the stranger in. "Drift?" She asked, her tone surprised and happy. She quickly walked around a confused Mila to hug 'Drift'.   
"How long has it been? Five decades?"

Drift laughed, the sound deep and warm. He spun Laviana around before gently placing the laughing Hunter on the ground. "Why? Thought you could get rid of me, just like that?" He joked.

Mila stared at the pair, feeling the hot burn of jealously crawling down her spine. Lav hasn't been this open to affection in public, even to a stranger, in the time Mila has known her. Laviana has especially been tight on her emotions since Maria.

She glanced away, her optics landing on a pub. 'GUARDIAN SLAYER' was the name, presented in bold, neon colours that clash horrible. She turned to the pair, hiding her jealously behind a smile. Any friend Laviana has, Mila does her best to welcome them.

"Lav, I bet I can out drink you." Mila teased, making the Hunter smirk and roll her eyes. Drift was watching her carefully, his eyes taking Mila in. If he recognised her, the other Guardian didn't say anything.

The three Guardian's quickly made their way into the bar, the alcohol loosening their tongues. 

Mila blinked her optics lazily, the world fuzzy. She was on her seventh drink. Lav and Drift were easily out passing her, with Laviana on her fourteenth drink and Drift on eleven.

"-and then Cayde somehow managed to get stuck with his foot in the toilet. The Vanguard was so confused!" Laviana howled with laughter, her face red. The Drifter laughed with her.

Mila blinked, Kirk hovering over her shoulder. "You've drank too much. Your systems need to have time to settle the hryd-." 

Mila waved a hand, groaning into her gloved hand. "Kirk! Stop talking Chemistry!" She whined as Kirk rolled his optics, disappearing in a flash.

The Drifter eyed Mila was a glint in his eyes as Laviana laughed beside him, too drunk to keep an eye on him. Mila-5, hero of the Red War. He smirked, already thinking of plans to draw the hero into some Gambit matches.

He stood, paying for all of their drinks. "C'mon Lav, we need to take Mila back home." He said, guiding Lav up. Laviana blinked up at him with doe eyes. She giggled, leaning her head forward.

The Drifter, using his height, managed to stop her from kissing her as he laughed. "Lav, me and you know that our relationship ended decades ago. Besides, you're drunk as a skunk."

Mila watched with aware eyes. She narrowed them, committing the words to memory. Laviana and The Drifter were an item? Interesting.

Together, Laviana, Mila and The Drifter walked to The Last City.

After biding the two women a goodbye, The Drifter turned, scouting for a spot to settle down. He flipped a green coin into the air, catching it with a smirk.

The Hunter and Warlock saved him the hassle of sneaking in, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find The Drifter interesting, as we hardly know anything about him. Of course, I can't wait for the Season of The Drifter!  
> Sorry for the long wait, If anyone is interested. Studying is hard for me and N1X3r, considering how crammed everything is. Knowledge is hard.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Laviana confronts The Drifter, wanting to know his angle. She knows him, like he knows her.

"Look at the state of you two," A voice commented, breaking the silence. Laviana groaned, burying herself deeper into the soft, un-judging pillow. "I must have missed a party."

"Cayde, be quiet!" Mila hissed, spooning Laviana tighter. "I think I have a headache."

"You think?" Cayde asked, amusement in his voice.

Laviana sat up, crawling her way out of Cayde's bed. Why Cayde has a massive bed, filled with pillows and blankets, she doesn't know but is glad that is large enough for her, Mila and Cayde.

Mila whined, feeling her personal heater leave. Lav rolled her eyes, then hissed in pain. Right, she has a massive hangover.

She stomped to the bathroom, wanting to have a shower. Stipping, she stepped into the running shower with a sigh.

While she moaned, feeling the warm water run over her body and allowing the steam clear her headache, she ignored Mila and Cayde's silly argument, which escalated into a fight. Quickly washing her body, Laviana massaged her scalp, which throbbed with the telling pain of a hangover. Stepping out of the shower, Laviana wrapped herself into a towel.

After drying herself off, North transmitted loose, comfortable clothes onto Lav, which she appreciated. The turtleneck kept her warm, and the jeans fit snugly.

Laviana smiled, looking into the mirror. She brushed her hair and teeth, putting her hair into a rare short ponytail to let it dry in peace. 

She walked past the still arguing Cayde and Mila, with Cayde tickling a laughing Mila. Laviana smiled, closing the door to Cayde's quarters. North appeared in a flash, hovering over her shoulder silently.

"Are you going to find him?" North finally asked, appearing over her shoulder once they were far enough from Cayde and Mila.

Laviana snorted, looking ahead. Other Guardians were up and about, some already in their armour. She passed two Guardians, a Warlock and Titan, who were both making out in the shadow of the hallway. She smiled, remembering when she and Maria used to do that, only with more flair.

"Of course. And he know's that I'm going to find him. After all, why come back now?" Laviana replied, heading towards the courtyard. She knows multiple shady parts of the new Tower, mostly due to her nature of knowing her surroundings so well that she could work blind.

"It's just...his Ghost freaks me out, with their red optic and-" North broke off, voice soft. "I know you like him. Just, be careful. For me?"

"Of course, Little Light." The lie slipped past her lips easily. North knew it to be a lie, but ignored it.

After nearly an hour of searching, she finally found him. The Drifter was sleeping on his back in a old garage, lightly snoring. Narrowing her eyes, Laviana crossed her arms and spread her legs slightly, planting herself like a tree.

"You can stop pretending."

Immediately, the snoring stopped as The Drifter opens his eyes with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Hows the hangover?" He asked, moving to stand. "You did drink a lot."

"Can't even feel it." Laviana lied, her eyes sharp as she looked him over.

The two stared at each other, eyeing each other up and down. Laviana hasn't changed much in the decades they've been separated. With silky white hair, pale peach skin with pink lips and dark blue eyes. She still looks pretty, he muses. Pretty enough to kill him.

"Why are you here?" Laviana demanded, walking closer until she was in front of The Drifter, him standing nearly an inche and a half taller than her.

"What do you mean? Is it so wrong to check up on old flames? Speaking of, where's Maria? I was thinking of getting the band back together, if you know what I mean?" The Drifter chuckled, winking at Laviana.

Laviana glanced away, frowning. "Maria is dead."

The words were like a bullet, turning The Drifter's cocky and flirty face into a shocked one. "Maria? Dead? Tell me you're joking."

Laviana's silence spoke volumes.

The Drifter reached for Laviana's hand, carefully intertwining their fingers. He brought their hands up, and once he made eye contact, kissed the back of her hand. "Lav, honey, I know what Maria meant for _you_ , for _us_."

Tears began to form in her eyes, but The Drifter continued. "I know you. By The Travler, I _know_ you." That earned him a wet laugh. "C'mon, lay everything on 'ol Drifter, otherwise you'll never get the chance to really cry."

The Drifter held Laviana as she finally broke down, able to process that her Maria was gone. He held her, keeping her close to his chest. He felt tears sting in his eyes, but held them back. He would mourn later.

A few minutes later, Laviana pulled back, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Sorry for getting your coat wet." She muttered.

The Drifter just waved her concern away. "Water under the bridge."

The pair stood in silence. Laviana coughed, pulling away. The Drifter watched her, their hands still clasped together.

He brought his other hand up, covering their intertwined fingers. "I'll be hanging around, if you ever need a chat, or need a bed." He winked, making Laviana smile. He then let go of her hand, their hands falling limp.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

The Drifter shrugged, smirking. "I have an idea. I call it Gambit."

"Oh?" Laviana raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling. "Are you going to tell me what it is about, or will I have to find out like a normal Guardian?"

"No exceptions." He purred.

"Damm," Laviana smiled. "Well, I need to head back to Mila and Cayde."

He raised his bushy eyebrows at her. "Seems to me, you're doing just fine on your own."

Laviana blushed. "We-uh, yeah," She looked away before looking back at The Drifter. "It's a....work in progress."

The Drifter laughed, before shooing her away. "Alright, alright! Go back to your 'work in progress' and not worry about me. Focus on yourself, sister."

Lav smiled, knowing all of his signs. "Alright. Thanks for the talk, Drift." She said, before ducking underneath the half closed garage door. As she began to walk to the Ramen shop, she felt something cool and smooth in her hand.

Confused, she opened her hand. In her hand was a green coin, with twin snakes engraved on it. How did The Drifter manage to get the coin into her hand without her noticing?

Smiling, Laviana ordered and payed for three bowls of spicy ramen. Walking to Cayde's quarters, she grinned.

Back in his corner, The Drifter began to plan for the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, If I haven't made it obvious, I kind of skipped The Curse of Osiris and Warmind DLC's to get to Forsaken. My co-writer, N1x3r, thought it would be best. Don't worry, the DLCs have stilled happened. Just, they will only be mentioned is passing.  
> On another note, I am LOVING The Season of The Drifter! If you can't tell, I'm rooting for The Drifter and have left the Vanguard behind while N1x3r stayed a true Guardian and went for the Vanguard. It has caused conflict, which we'll try to place in this story.   
> Basically, in this chapter, Lav tires to figure out what The Drifter is up to and spills the beans about Maria. If you can't get the obvious hints, Laviana, Maria and The Drifter were a thing in the past. I'll maybe write a chapter, as I want to explore how a poly relationship works. They separated on good terms, with Lav and Maria continuing their relationship fully, even letting other Guardian's know about it. (Which is why their relationship is 'new' to the rest of The Guardians, as they don't know how long they have actually been together.)  
> This chapter is more of a filler, as me and my co-writer are writing up the first Forsaken chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, me and a friend have decided to write this while we are very tired. But, I hope you enjoy this terrible story our twisted minds came up with.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Be aware that me and my friend are taking exams and spending our time studying, so there might be some mistakes.


End file.
